Un plat qui se mange froid
by Vertraymer
Summary: S.F. "On m’avait toujours dit de me méfier d’Edward Masen. Je n’avais pas idée, lorsque je décidais de passer outre les recommandations, que je me prendrai au piège de mes propres filets." A.U./A.H. RATED.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : **Nope, rien n'est à moi. D'ailleurs, je suis tellement fauchée que je n'irai pas à Rock en Seine cette année. Eurf.

**Avertissement : **Encore une fois le rating se pose à _**M**_ pour cause de **scènes explicites**, _sexuelles _et sûrement _violentes_. Un jour j'écrirai du T, ou du moins une version 'censurée'. Un jour.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Ça fait un bout de temps que j'en parle, d'ailleurs ça m'énerve, car j'ai cette intrigue/idée qui traîne depuis le mois d'avril et sur laquelle je devrais me concentrer, mais à la place, je me lance dans la SF, en détournant ce qui n'était qu'une idée pour une prochaine, et lointaine, fic AU/AH.. Blâmez mon ami geek **A**nthony (qui n'a ni lu, ni même vu _Twilight_) - en fait, c'est surtout dû au fait qu'on profite qu'il soit en vacs, car cette fic est écrite pour lui, et (un minimum) avec lui.

Voilà, Anthon, tu as _ta _fic, vieux. xD

**Résumé : **_On m'avait toujours dit de me méfier d'Edward Masen. Je n'avais pas idée, lorsque je décidais de passer outre les recommandations que je me prendrai au piège de mes propres filets._**

* * *

**

**Un plat qui se mange froid**

_Prologue_

« Hm. »

Il soupira de contentement.

Je retirai mes mains de ses omoplates, souriant doucereusement.

« Tu devrais arrêter de me provoquer, tu sais. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

« Comme si ça te gênait réellement. »

Il eut un sourire que je lui rendis avant de me lever.

« Je vais me chercher à boire. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, il y en a juste…

- J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. »

Me détournant sans un mot de plus, je fis la grimace en allant dans la pièce voisine, jusqu'à l'appareil dernier cri qui permettait d'étancher sa soif.

Appuyant sur le bouton d'eau, un verre rempli du liquide incolore apparu aussitôt. Mais je n'en aurais jamais douté - les Masen avaient toujours ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Pas qu'ils aient un cerveau, leur rejeton en était la preuve vivante. Soit il était particulièrement stupide, soit complètement naïf. Il m'avait acceptée dans sa vie sans se poser plus de questions que ça. Comme s'il ne s'imaginait nullement pouvoir avoir des ennemis, ou qu'on pouvait lui vouloir du mal.

Les hommes étaient si stupides. Il fallait croire qu'il ne suffisait que d'une jolie fille, et brusquement le reste n'importait plus. Mais ça m'arrangeait, ne rendait ma tâche que plus facile à accomplir.

J'avalais lentement le contenu de mon verre, puis soupirai.

Car je savais que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, tout cet acte n'aurait pas lieu d'être.

L'histoire serait sûrement différente, mais voilà, ce n'était pas le cas. Dommage.

Soudain je sentis ses bras qui vinrent m'encercler la taille. Il appuya son menton sur mon épaule.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

Plaquant un énième sourire artificiel sur mon visage, je me tournai vers lui.

« À rien. »

Il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux, inspirant.

« Tu sais que je tiens à toi, hein ? »

Tandis qu'il pressait ses lèvres contre mon cou, je fermai les yeux, cherchant en moi toute la ferveur dont je pouvais faire preuve.

_Je ne me déteste pas. Je ne me déteste pas._

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Et cette fois, j'eus presque l'impression que je le signifiais réellement.

* * *

_Bon, le planning de publication est axé sur le mois d'août. Si, comme j'en ai bien peur, cette fic est toujours incomplète à la rentrée, les updates se feraient vraisemblablement en week-end, voire vacances scolaires, je pense, histoire que l'on puisse se concerter. Anyway, à bientôt. ^^_


	2. Livre I, Les Âmes Mortes

**Disclaimer : **Lalala, **rien** est à mouuuaah. (8)

**Avertissement : **Rating _**M**_ pour un **vocabulaire **_**coloré**_ ainsi que des **scènes **_s__**exuelles**_ et _**violentes**_. Vous êtes averti[e]s.

**Rappel : **Ceci est de la _**S**_**cience-**_**F**_**iction**. Je répète, ceci se passe dans un monde **futuriste**, avec de nouvelles **technologies**, d'autres instances et tout le tralala. J'vais pas la jouer _Big Brother _mais j'pense qu'on pourra y trouver certaines de mes influences. Oh, well. J'vous laisse lire. **Enjoy**. ~_^

_EDIT : Suppresion de la preview et envoi chapitre, le 28/03/10. Update mise en page, le 27/04/10.  
_

* * *

Книга Раз

** - Мёртвые души -  
**

_« De profundis clamavi »_

_-__  
_

Toute ma vie, ou mon existence serait-il plus juste d'appeler, je n'avais remis en question la manière dont nous vivions, tambours battants. De ma tendre enfance, à mon éducation, la formation que je recevais sous l'œil vigilant de mon père, à mon premier, puis second job.

Job, oui. Parce qu'il était tout sauf probable que mon travail en soit encore un, demain.

Je ne m'étais jamais dit que c'était injuste. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé si j'avais droit à plus. À mieux. Je ne m'étais jamais rien demandé. Pour la simple bonne raison que tout cela, absolument tout, semblait naturel, à mes yeux, alors.

Mais j'avais tort.

_.:._

Livre I 

**- Les Âmes Mortes -  
**

'_Depuis le fond de l'abîme, j'ai crié'  
_


	3. 1 x Moscou ne croit pas aux larmes

**Disclaimer : **Lalala, **rien** est à mouuuaah. (8)

**Avertissement : **Rating _**M**_ pour un **vocabulaire **_**coloré**_ ainsi que des **scènes **_s__**exuelles**_et _**violentes**_. Vous êtes averti[e]s.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Ca fait vraiment bizarre de retrouver mes anciens dossiers. Mais encore plus de _chercher _mes anciens fichiers, dans lesdits dossiers. Bref, après ces… sept (tiens, encore un, décidément!) mois d'attente dont je m'excuse, j'vous informe que je suis à même de reprendre cette fic. Je sais pas à quelle fréquence, et je suis incapable de me tenir à un planning, mais on lève l'embargo, quoi.

Sinon, cette fic devrait tourner aux alentours de **quarante** chapitres, sûrement _**trente-sept **_voire **trente-neuf**. Elle sera divisée en trois parties et encore une fois, j'vais vous soûler avec mon amour des langues. J'pense faire des chapitres **moyens à longs**, à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres suggestions.

**Rappel : **Ceci est de la _**S**_**cience-**_**F**_**iction**. Je répète, ceci se passe dans un monde **futuriste**, avec de nouvelles **technologies**, d'autres instances et tout le tralala. J'vais pas la jouer _Big Brother _mais j'pense qu'on pourra y trouver certaines de mes influences. Oh, well. J'vous laisse lire. **Enjoy**. ~_^

**Résumé : **On m'avait toujours dit de me méfier d'Edward Masen. Je n'avais pas idée, lorsque je décidais de passer outre les recommandations, que je me prendrai au piège de mes propres filets.

* * *

Книга Раз

** - Мёртвые души -  
**

_« De profundis clamavi »_

**-  
**

**Chapitre I **

Москва слезам не верит

« Tu te rends compte ? C'est impensable !

- Parfaitement. »

Il tourna ses yeux vers elle, l'air interrogateur.

« Tu écoutes au moins ce que je te raconte ? »

Sans battre un cil, elle rétorqua du tac au tac.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Le sourire de l'homme se froissa. Je me reculai un peu plus contre la paroi froide, regardant sans le voir l'écran face à moi. Aucune envie d'être mêlée à leurs histoires compliquées, ça les regardait.

« Pourquoi faire ? _Pourquoi faire_, Rosalie ? Ne peux-tu pas faire preuve d'un semblant d'humanité pour une fois ? »

Aïe. Pas bon, ça. Je pouvais déjà apercevoir la blonde relever ses yeux furieux, approchant son nez du visage d'Emmet avec une lenteur meurtrière.

_C'est le moment de dégager, Bella._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je foutais le camp en trois mouvements, me réfugiant dans la cabine au moment où mon amie, ouvrait la bouche :

« C'est vraiment la meilleure. Je t'ai jamais rien promis, de quel droit tu oses.. »

J'allumais prestement les anti-bruits. Ils avaient besoin d'intimité, après tout. Et moi de garder mes oreilles intactes.

Emmet et Rosalie n'étaient pas un couple. Je le savais. Tout le monde le savait. Même certains de nos clients avaient l'air de suivre leur jeu du chat et de la souris, l'air amusé. Au moins, cette distraction-là, on la savait réelle, et non pas falsifiée comme la plupart des choses de nos jours.

Il suffisait de voir l'intensité à laquelle les deux se tombaient dessus. Et pas qu'entre eux deux.

Rose passait le tiers de son temps à se disputer avec tout un chacun. Parfois à raison, mais souvent à travers. Surtout avec Emmet.

Et pourtant, j'adorai la jeune femme. Plus que je le devais, sûrement, mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour cautionner ses agissements. Même si je ne disais rien, de peur de subir ses foudres à mon tour. Rosalie était une experte dans l'art de détruire avec des mots. Et en un rien de temps.

D'ailleurs, à peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle rouvrit la porte du bureau et s'assit face à moi.

Je lui lançais un regard peu amène. Mon amie, même si je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir l'appeler ainsi à l'instant présent, me le rendit à pleine puissance. Je détournais le regard. _Pas envie que ça me retombe dessus._

Mais elle sentait bien ce que je ne formulais pas.

« Quoi ? Il savait à quoi s'attendre. »

Les yeux sur mon écran, je murmurais du bout des lèvres :

« T'es quand même horrible. »

Rose eut un petit ricanement, plein d'amertume.

« Les mecs c'est comme du goudron, chérie. Tu l'étales correctement, tu peux marcher dessus toute une vie. »

Et on savait toutes les deux qu'une vie durait très longtemps. Beaucoup des gens décidaient de se faire euthanasier, passé plus de quelques millénaires. Quand on avait fait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire, on s'ennuyait facilement. Surtout dans un monde aussi factice que le notre, où les moindre emplois étaient peu à peu tous repris par des robots, des machines soi-disant plus à même de satisfaire les clients. Ici, nous tenions un des derniers rares bureaux pour que les gens puissent directement nous voir concernant leurs ennuis administratifs. Peu de civils venaient, plutôt des personnes plus âgées. Tout le monde avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser sa machine chez soi, plutôt que de venir faire la queue ici pour le sourire, aussi beau soit-il, d'une employée de bureau.

Tout le monde avait des robots de nos jours.

Ma mère m'avait dit une fois, qu'il paraîtrait qu'une de ses arrières grands-mères avait un chat. Un chat. Je me demandais souvent à quoi ça pouvait ressembler. Je n'en avais vu que des dessins mais ils ne se ressemblaient jamais, tous montrant des êtres plus ou moins différents. Rien à voir avec nos robots domestiques, semblables en tout point pour la plupart. Même si la diversité était de prime. _Genre._

Ma mère disait que j'aurai aimé les animaux, parce que j'aimais m'occuper d'autres personnes, que je pouvais aller jusqu'à à des extrémités insensées pour ce faire. Mon père lui répliquait toujours de se taire. Ça le terrifiait. De nos jours, les réactionnaires sont matés. Il n'y a pas de place pour les rebelles ou quiconque voudraient semer le trouble. Pas aujourd'hui. Plus aujourd'hui. Ils étaient envoyés en exil, seuls sur de lointains satellites. Destinés à devenir fous, dans leur solitude.

Parce que c'était là la sentence des révoltés. Et ce n'était pas parce que j'étais à des années-lumières de ma famille que je devais me sentir reléguée au même rang. C'était juste, juste…

Ça me semblait hier que j'avais trouvé ce job, si enthousiaste à l'idée d'entrer dans l'administration, avant de me rendre compte que la distance, comme j'en avais le doute, allait définitivement m'éloigner de mes parents. _Ils me manquent. _

Arf.

« Arrête. »

Je relevai le nez de l'écran face auquel j'étais rivée.

« Quoi ? »

Elle coula son regard peu amène sur moi. _J'aurais dû fermer ma gueule sur l'incident avec Emmet._

« Je sais à quoi tu penses quand tu as ce regard là. »

Ses longs doigts aux ongles recouverts d'une fine couche rouge sang ôtèrent les dés de mes oreilles. Comme si elle allait révéler des secrets particulièrement importants. Ou le sens de la vie. Malgré que les plus éminent chercheurs eux-mêmes ne l'avaient toujours pas trouvé. Pas encore. On résolvait presque tout de nos jours. _Presque._

Plongeant ses yeux améthyste dans les miens, elle continua d'un ton sans réplique.

« Tu es là pour travailler, pas autre chose. Arrête de penser à des gens absents à plus d'une dizaine de satellites de là. Ça ne va pas les ramener à toi. »

À mon étonnement, sa main enserra mon épaule un bref instant avant de la relâcher.

Le temps d'une nano-seconde, je crus revoir la Rose d'il y a longtemps. Ce qui m'étonna fortement.

Déjà de nature, Rose n'était pas tactile, ne l'avait jamais été. Elle évitait carrément les contacts, les touchers, et même les relations humaines dans un maximum des cas. Au grand dam de la majorité des hommes, Emmet l'avait bien vu pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui. Une histoire de bactéries, répétait-elle inlassablement. Microbes, mon cul. Elle n'était pas revenue la même de son service médical.

Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi. Pour ma part, j'avais effectué le mien au Centre des Fichiers Intergalactiques. A classer des fichiers numériques, génial. Mais j'avais tout de même pu glaner quelques informations de-ci de-là, malgré la surveillance excessive dont le lieu faisait preuve - on y regroupait des éternités et éternités d'Humanité, après tout. Une sécurité moins immense serait suspecte, au contraire.

Mais il était vrai que les caméras disséminées partout dans la pièce où nous nous trouvions n'arrangeait en rien Rose et ses complexes.

Parce qu'il ne fallait pas croire, on avait beau être agrégées par le gouvernement, même ici nous étions surveillées.

J'allais le lui faire remarquer, mais elle me darda de ses yeux graves.

« T'as fait un choix, en venant ici. En _décidant_ de venir ici. Alors maintenant, referme ces pensées dans un lointain casier et bouge ton cul, Bella. »

Un bip sonore retentit un peu au-dessus à notre gauche. _Foutue alerte._

Son regard me quitta pour se poser sur l'écran fixé à la paroi en métal.

« Tiens, regarde, t'as un client. Magne-toi. »

Aussi rapidement qu'elle m'avait rudoyée, elle disparue. Sûrement repartie dans le hangar. Avec ses machines, les seules choses avec lesquelles elle semblait désormais faire preuve d'un brin d'humanité.

**Moscou ne croit pas aux larmes.**

_ ~ Qui est très occupé n'a pas le temps d'être malheureux. ~  
_

* * *

Après moultes discussions compliquées avec Anthon, nous y sommes arrivés ! J'espère que c'st compréhensible, huhu.

Bon, j'aurai aimé votre avis par rapport aux langues utilisées, je pensais en manier pas mal dans cette fic pour diverses raisons. Mais si ça semble trop lourd, ou que ça dérange je n'utiliserai qu'un minimum d'anglais lorsque nécessaire - qui sera, bien entendu, **traduit** plus bas. J'vous demande parce que c'est vous qui lisez, car même si j'écris principalement pour moi, et exceptionnellement pour A (qui, vu qu'il est un geek lit pas des masses.. Aie, nan, pas taper !), on se contredit assez sur certains de ces points, et avoir une troisième instance n'est pas plus mal - surtout qu'il va me tuer quand il va voir que j'ai faufilé du russe dans sa fic… xD

_EDIT : Suppresion de la preview et envoi du vrai chapitre, le 28/03/10. Update mise en page, le 27/04/10.  
_


End file.
